


You're Staring

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “You just casually mentioned that you flew a spaceship. Into outer space.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for an anon and detectivdimples on tumblr who asked for the prompt "You're staring."
> 
> Thanks to zennie for the beta!

Maggie knew Alex Danvers was a badass. That had been well-established. Her level of badassery, however, had just soared to new heights.

“You’re staring,” Alex said casually, clearly confused by Maggie gaping at her from across the booth at the bar. “You asked me what’s the craziest thing I’ve ever done at the DEO. That’s it.”

“You just casually mentioned that you flew a spaceship. Into outer space.”

Alex hesitated, tracing the lip of her beer mug. “Technically. I didn’t really go that far past Earth’s orbit.”

Maggie’s mind boggled. Dates with Alex Danvers were never boring. She leaned forward so she wouldn’t have to talk as loud over the music thrumming out of the jukebox by the door. “I didn’t even know you knew how to fly.”

“I don’t… exactly. It’s not like I have a license.” Alex smiled the tiniest bit, faintly amused with Maggie’s shock and disbelief over her reveal. “But someone had to go, and I knew the pod as well as anyone. It was kinda like a big video game, honestly. A very realistic one.”

“You flew a _spaceship_ … into _space_ ,” Maggie said again, because that sort of thing bore repeating. 

“I did what I had to do to save Supergirl.” Alex shrugged like it was no big deal.

While Alex’s friendship with the superhero bothered Maggie at times, their devotion to each other was also sweet, although a bit of a mystery.

“Looking back, it was kinda reckless, but it worked.”

“Kinda?” Maggie blurted. She shook her head. “Jesus, Danvers. You know if you shared that story with the rest of the bar half the people in here wouldn’t believe you and the other half would want to go home with you.”

Alex flushed, gathering up the peanut shells on the table and sweeping them into a neat, tidy pile.

“Scratch that. The half that didn’t believe you would still want to go home with you,” Maggie added, smirking at her girlfriend.

“Stop it,” Alex huffed, but she seemed shyly pleased by Maggie’s teasing.

It made Maggie wonder sometimes. Alex was brilliant, kind, and beautiful. Praise should not be so foreign to her that she soaked up every scrap of it like a sponge, but Maggie found that was often the case. She was curious to know why, but part of her was reluctant to push for answers, suspecting the topic would make Alex uncomfortable. Instead, she settled for giving Alex all the compliments she deserved.

“So let’s talk about you. Craziest case as a cop.” Alex tried to turn the tables, but Maggie wasn’t done yet.

“Uh-huh. I want to know what it was like.”

“What what was like?”

“Going into space! Were you weightless? What was the launch like? And how did you get Supergirl back to Earth? Did she hold on for the ride or something?”

Alex snorted faintly at that image. “The ship was actually the pod Supergirl came to Earth in. We keep it at another branch of the DEO.”

“You have a lot of those?” 

“More than you’ll ever know.” Alex winked at her. “It’s small. About the length of…” She searched the room for something comparable and gestured toward the bar, spotting Mon-El serving drinks and chatting up a small cluster of women. She frowned at him. “Not much bigger than the bar really.”

“But aren’t all the controls in Kryptonian? Kryptonese? Whatever you call it?”

Alex nodded. “I can’t speak it worth a damn, but I’ve learned some of it in written form.”

“Course you have. I bet you know Klingon, too.”

“I’m feeling mocked,” Alex murmured, a sparkle in her eyes. She flicked one of the discarded shells in Maggie’s direction.

“Nerd.”

Alex leaned forward now. “Why do I have a feeling, Detective, that if I said something to you in Klingon, you could answer me?”

Maggie stared at her. “Because you’re a very perceptive woman.” The satisfied smile Alex threw her made Maggie bite her lip. They hadn’t been intimate yet, although they’d come close once or twice. She was looking forward to putting that smile on Alex’s face more often.

“The launch was fine,” Alex continued. “The thing flies smooth as glass. Getting through the atmosphere sucked, though. It got bouncy as hell.”

“Were you scared?” Maggie asked, a little more seriously. 

Alex dropped her gaze, her finger playing in the ring of condensation left over from her first beer. “Not for me. I was so focused on K… on Supergirl, I didn’t even think about my own life.”

Maggie wondered about the near slip, but decide to let it go. They were having a good time, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was best to keep her suspicions to herself for now, but she started to consider Alex’s experience from a different angle. “And what did Supergirl do when she saw you?”

Swallowing, Alex shivered unexpectedly. “She didn’t do anything. She was just… floating there. I thought…” 

The mood at the table shifted. Maggie felt it happen like a physical thing. She dipped her head, catching Alex’s eye and wordlessly encouraging her to continue.

“I thought she was dead.” Alex held her gaze, her dark eyes glistening with unshed tears. “That I was too late.”

“Obviously, you weren’t,” Maggie said gently.

Alex shrugged. “It worked out.”

“But how did you get her back to Earth? Did you have to open up the pod and grab her like some kind of wayward satellite?”

Nose scrunching at the distasteful memory, Alex shook her head. “There was only room in the pod for one, and if I had opened it, we would have both died.”

Maggie blinked, realizing the only course Alex must have had available to her. “You didn’t.”

“What else could I do?” Alex asked. “She’s Supergirl. I knew she could physically withstand re-entry.”

“You pushed Supergirl into the atmosphere with her pod?” Maggie waited until Alex nodded, abashed, in confirmation. “So your pod was a cue stick and Supergirl was the cue ball?”  

“That is a tacky way of putting it.” Alex laughed. 

“Did you make your shot?” Maggie kept up the analogy. “Where’d you sink her?”

Alex started laughing harder, and her dark memories of the rescue seemed to dissipate. “That is so wrong.”

“Seriously. Where’d she come down?”

Clearing her throat, Alex bit her lip. “South Dakota. She took out some farmer’s tractor. Thankfully he wasn’t in it, but the DEO had to buy him a new one.”

Maggie brought her fist to her lips, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

“She pulverized that John Deere, let me tell you.” Alex chuckled slightly. “Pieces of that thing probably wound up two states over.”

Shaking her head, Maggie smiled. “You live an interesting life, Danvers.”

“Yeah,” Alex admitted. “It’s gotten a lot more interesting lately.” She stared at Maggie, continuing to smile.

Warming under Alex’s gaze, Maggie dipped her head, blushing softly. No one ever made her blush like Alex did. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but she liked it. “Supergirl was all right, I take it?”

“She slept for a day or so, but she woke up no worse for wear.” 

“And how did you get back?”

“Set the pod on autopilot.” Alex shrugged again when Maggie chuckled. “I’d had enough excitement for one day.” She slipped her phone out of her back pocket and unlocked it. For a moment, Maggie worried she’d been summoned to work, but then Alex turned her phone around. “I did take one picture on my way back in.”

Swallowing hard, Maggie took the phone, staring at the curve of the Earth through the windshield of the pod. The first licks of fire from re-entry were visible along the edge, but the beauty of the planet was breathtaking. She looked up at Alex, allowing her awe for this woman to shine through. “I think I would have peed my pants, honestly.”

Alex laughed again, and Maggie cherished the sound as she handed the phone back over. “Doubtful,” Alex muttered. “Nothing scares you.”

“You do,” Maggie admitted. “But in a very good way.”

Alex stared at her a moment in disbelief, but then her smile softened in surprise and wonder, and Maggie mentally patted herself on the back for making her reluctant astronaut girlfriend smile like a lovesick fool. She suspected the smile on her own features was a mirror image.

“So going into space was the craziest thing you’ve done. What comes second? I want Alex Danvers’ top ten DEO adventures.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex took a sip of her beer. “Not even sure where to start. A lot of those ‘adventures’ are classified, and some of them honestly sucked.” 

“Then tell me something else badass you’ve done.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s hot.” Maggie leaned back in the booth and took a sip of her warming beer.

Alex blushed again, but she held Maggie’s gaze. “Okay,” she drawled. “Did I ever tell you I taught Supergirl how to fight?”

The image that thought put in Maggie’s head was blistering. She swallowed, taking a gulp of her beer which did nothing to cool her off. “And how’d you manage to do that?”

“That’s a secret, but I wiped the floor with her quite a bit before she started to figure it out.” Alex grinned affectionately. “She can hold her own now. Even gets the better of me from time to time.”

“You sound proud.”

“I am. I told her I’d teach her to be better than me.”

Maggie gazed at her, enthralled. 

“You’re staring,” Alex said again, but this time her smile was knowing.

“Get used to it,” Maggie answered. “Just trying to process how amazing you are.”

Alex fiddled with the peanut shells again. “So… the space story…” She took a breath. “Which half of the bar would you fall into? You don’t believe me or you want to come home with me?”

Maggie’s heart rate ticked up noticeably. “Why do you ask?” Her voice came out husky and hopeful.

Alex stood, tossing enough cash onto the table to cover their tab and a tip. “Thought maybe we could continue this topic elsewhere.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asked, hoping she wasn’t reading the look in Alex’s eyes wrong.

“I can tell you more about my adventures,” Alex promised. “Or maybe we could have a little adventure of our own.”

Maggie drained her beer and slipped out of the booth. “Never made out with an astronaut before,” she teased.

Alex narrowed her eyes before her fingers unexpectedly hooked on Maggie’s belt buckle. She yanked Maggie closer for a swift, hard kiss. “Then tonight’s your lucky night.”

“That’s every night with you, Alex,” Maggie promised her, sliding an arm around Alex’s waist and leading her toward the door.

“Something tells me you’re going to be my best adventure yet,” Alex murmured.

Maggie grinned. She was planning on it.


End file.
